noche de heavy metal
by david chacon
Summary: una noche de halloween tigresa canta heavy metal asi ella describe que es la felina mas peligrosa y agresiva de toda china


Hera una noche de Halloween en el valle de la paz, en el palacio de jade estaba todo preparado para esa tenebrosa noche, especial mente una maestra de kung fu

Po – oye esta lista para cantar en el restaurante de mi padre. Pregunto el panda a su mejor amiga

Tigresa – claro estoy muy ansiosa de cantar exclamo tigresa muy feliz

Al llegar al restaurante todo estaba decorado con murciélagos y esqueletos.

Po - Exclamo su padre muy feliz de ver a su hijo

Hola pa - dijo po abrazando a su padre

Después del encuentro en el restaurante había caído la noche todos los habitantes del valle estaban ahí, cuando llego la hora del concierto de noche de Halloween.

Tigresa estaba ansiosa de cantar fue cuando el maestro shifu llamo a su hija para que cantara

Al entrar al escenario ella vestía con una chaqueta de cuero, cadenas en forma de x, botas, guantes de cuero y su rostro era como ver a una perfecta chica gótica.

- hola a todos este día seré yo la que cante en el restaurante del padre de po, bueno aquí les presento a mi banda nombrada arch enemy.

Había 2 leopardos en la guitarra, el bajo, en la batería había un lobo y ella era la vocalista

-la **1º** canción es **MY APOCALYPSE**

Los leopardos comenzaron a tocar las guitarras Y fue cuando tigresa empezó a cantar

**Sudden implosion of silenced emotions**  
**Buried beneath a scarred heart for too long**  
**Delusions of hope fading away**  
**Dying like leaves on frozen soil**

**My apocalypse is near**  
**I can feel the end... ****Coming Here**

Todos estaban asombrados al escuchar a tigresa cantar así nunca habían escuchado una voz tan potente hasta q parecía los gritos Del mismísimo demonio

**Neglecting existence, repulse and repent**  
**an endless journey into the morbid**  
**Whispering voices distorting all senses**  
**Buried beneath a scattered heart for all too long**

**My apocalypse is near**  
**I can feel the end... Coming here**

**The bitter taste of a dying dream**  
**Shine the light on our shadows and illusions.**

Cuando termino de cantar todos gritaron Como locos

- gra – cias dijo ella jadeando

Después de tomar un poco de agua para relajar su garganta volvió al escenario

- listos para la próxima canción pregunto ella

- siii gritaron todos muy emocionados

- la **2º** canción se llama **¡NEMESIS!**

**Shine the we walk this Earth**  
**With fire in our hands**  
**Eye for an eye**  
**we are Nemesis**

**We are with you**  
**Countless vicious souls**  
**Fight! - Fighting for freedom**  
**United We stand**

**We are legion**  
**Voice of anarchy**  
**this is revolution**  
**Creating new disorder**

**We are enemy**  
**Opponent of the system**  
**Crushing hypocrisy**  
**slaying the philistine**

**Yeah**

**One for all - All for one**  
**we are strong - We are one**  
**Nemesis**

**A malicious fever burns**  
**in our hearts, in our veins**  
**your blood, my blood**  
**all blood runs the same**

**Light on our shadows and illusion**

Al terminar la 2 canción estaba preparada para la canción 3

- muy bien la **3º** canción se nombra **no gods no masters**

Empezó con un pequeño solo de guitarra al terminar Ella empezó a cantar y todos estaban muy felices por el increíble concierto

**Here I am**  
**back to the Wall**  
**I picked a Fight**  
**Against the time**  
**Free at last**  
**I come my own way**  
**I will resist them**  
**to the day I die**

**I am who I am**  
**my time has come**

**I am who I am**  
**Take it or leave it**  
**A rebel at heart**  
**No gods, no masters**  
**my time has come**

**There is no second place**  
**No perfect world**  
**your head is whole**  
**Freedom in your heart**  
**be strong**  
**Take this chance**  
**Make your way**  
**a better future comes**

**I am who I am**  
**my time has come**

**I am who I am**  
**Take it or leave it**  
**A rebel at heart**  
**No gods, no masters**  
**my time has come**

**No gods, no masters**  
**No gods, no masters**

**What doesn't kill us**  
**Makes us stronger**  
**Locked and loaded**  
**Ready to strike**  
**Here we stand**  
**Loud and proud**  
**United as one**  
**United as one**

**I am who I am**  
**Take it or leave it**  
**A rebel at heart**  
**No gods, no masters**  
**my time has come**  
**I am who I am**  
**Take it or leave it**  
**A rebel at heart**  
**No gods, no masters**  
**my time has come**

-ahora la **4º** cancion de la noche DIVA SATANICA

Los leopardos empezaron a tocar un solo de bajo y guitarra

**Divine queen of evil**  
**sowing her seeds of hate**  
**mistress of pain**  
**diva satanica - master of temptation**  
**Medusa... abuser... both beast and beauty**  
**seducer... she'll use you... bring you to your knees**  
**Blinded by her infinite beauty**  
**you are lured into the temple**  
**the smell of incense burning**  
**this carnal pleasure yearning**  
**bride of Satan**  
**transgress the rules of this world**  
**too late you realize**  
**this love is ripping you apart**  
**Medusa... abuser... both beast and beauty**  
**seducer... she'll use you... as fodder for her dreams**  
**Drinking the blood**  
**eating the flesh**  
**she's getting high on you**  
**watching you die gives her a thrill**  
**there is always more blood to spill.**

-ahora la numero **5º** llamada DRAGULA dijo tigresa

**Dead I am the one, Exterminate my son**  
**Slipping through the trees, strangling the breeze**  
**Dead I am the sky, watching angels fry**  
**While they slowly turn, conquering the worm**  
**Dig through the ditches, and**  
**Burn through the witches**  
**and slam in the back of my**  
**Dragula!**  
**Dig through the ditches, and**  
**Burn through the witches**  
**and slam in the back of my**  
**Dragula!**  
**Dead I am the pools, spreading from the fool**  
**Weak and what you need, nowhere as you bleed**  
**Dead I am the rat, feast upon the cat**  
**Tender is the fur, dying as you purr**  
**Dig through the ditches, and**  
**Burn through the witches**  
**and slam in the back of my**  
**Dragula**  
**Dig through the ditches, and**  
**Burn through the witches**  
**and slam in the back of my**  
**Dragula**  
**Do ' it baby, Do' it baby**  
**Do' it baby, Do' it baby**  
**Burn like an animal**  
**Dead I am the life, dig into the skin**  
**Knuckle crack the bone, 21 to win**  
**Dead I am the dog, hound of hell you cry**  
**Devil on your back, I can never die**  
**Dig through the ditches, and**  
**Burn through the witches**  
**and slam in the back of my**  
**Dragula**  
**Dig through the ditches, and**  
**Burn through the witches**  
**and slam in the back of my**  
**Dragula**  
**Do' it baby, Do' it baby**  
**Do it baby, Do it baby**  
**Burn like an animal**  
**Dig through the ditches, and**  
**Burn through the witches**  
**and slam in the back of my**  
**Dragula**  
**Dig through the ditches, and**  
**Burn through the witches**  
**and slam in the back of my**  
**Dragula**  
**Dig through the ditches, and**  
**Burn through the witches**  
**and slam in the back of my**  
**Dragula!**

-que les parece este concierto preg ella

- **YEAH** gritaron todos al unísono

-muy bien la **6º** cancion se llama dead memories espero que les guste dijo tigresa

**Sitting in the dark, I can't forget.**  
**Even now, I realize the time I'll never get.**  
**Another story of the Bitter Pills of Fate.**  
**I can't go back again.**  
**I can't go back again…**

**But you asked me to love you and I did.**  
**Traded my emotions for a contract to commit.**  
**And when I got away, I only got so far.**  
**The Other Me Is Dead.**  
**I hear his voice inside my head…**

**We were never alive,**  
**and we won't be born again.**  
**But I'll never survive**  
**with Dead Memories in my heart.**

**Dead Memories in my heart(x2)**

**you told me to love you and I did.**  
**Tied my soul into a knot and got me to submit.**  
**So when I got away, I only kept my scars.**  
**The Other Me Is Gone.**  
**Now I don't know where I belong…**

**We were never alive,**  
**and we won't be born again.**  
**But I'll never survive**  
**with Dead Memories in my heart.**

**Dead Memories in my heart(x3)**  
**Dead Visions in your Name.**  
**Dead Fingers in my Veins.**  
**Dead Memories in my Heart…(x4)**

-bien la cancion **7º** se llama **duality**

**I push my fingers into my eyes**  
**it's the only thing**  
**that slowly stops the ache**  
**but it's made of all**  
**the things I am today**  
**Jesus it never ends**  
**it pushed its way inside**  
**if the pain goes on...**  
**Aaaahh!**  
**I have screamed until my veins collapsed**  
**i've waited as my times elapsed**  
**now all I do is live with so much fate**  
**I wished for this**  
**I bitched at that**  
**i've left behind this little fact**  
**you cannot kill what you did not create**  
**i've gotta say what i've gotta say and then I swear i'll go away**  
**but I cant promise you'll enjoy the noise**  
**I guess i'll save the best for last**  
**my future seems like one big past**  
**you laughed at me cuz you left me no choice**  
**I push my fingers into my eyes**  
**it's the only thing**  
**that slowly stops the ache**  
**if the pain goes on**  
**I'm not gonna make it!**  
**Pull me back together**  
**or separate the skin from bone**  
**leave me all the pieces**  
**then you can leave me alone**  
**tell me the reality is better than the dream**  
**but i've found out the hard way**  
**nothing is what it seems!**  
**I push my fingers into my eyes**  
**it's the only thing**  
**that slowly stops the ache**  
**but it's made of all**  
**the things I am today**  
**jesus it never ends**  
**it pushed its way inside**  
**if the pain goes on**  
**I'm not gonna make it!**

**all i've got**  
**all i've got is insane**  
**all i've got**  
**all i've got is insane**  
**all i've got!**  
**All i've got is insane!**  
**All i've got!**  
**All i've got is insane!**

**I push my fingers into my eyes**  
**it's the only thing**  
**that slowly stops the ache**  
**but it's made of all**  
**the things I am today**  
**Jesus it never ends**  
**it pushed its way inside**  
**if the pain goes on**  
**I'm not gonna make it!**

-bien la **8º** cancion se llama **coming undone**

**Keep holding on**  
**when my brain is ticking like a bomb**  
**guess the black thoughts come again to get me**  
**sweet bitter words**  
**unlike nothing I have heard**  
**sing along mocking bird**  
**you don't affect me**

**That's right**  
**deliverance of my heart**  
**be strive**  
**be deliberate**

**[Chorus]**  
**Wait**  
**I'm coming undone**  
**Unlaced**  
**I'm coming undone**  
**too late**  
**I'm coming undone**  
**what looks so strong so delicate**  
**wait**  
**I'm starting to suffocate**  
**and soon I anticipate**  
**I'm coming undone**  
**What looks so strong so delicate**

**Choke choke again**  
**I find my demons where my friends**  
**Getting me in the end**  
**They're out to get me**  
**Since I was young I tasted sorrow in my tongue**  
**And this sweet chugga gum does not protect me**

**That's right**  
**trigger between my eyes**  
**Please strike**  
**make it quick now**

**I'm trying to hold it together**  
**Head is lighter than a feather**  
**Looks like I'm not getting better**  
**to getting better**

-excelente la **9º** cancion se llama** freak on a leash**

**Something takes a part of me.**  
**something lost and never seen.**  
**Every time i start to believe,**  
**something's raped and taken from me... from me.**  
**life's got to always be messing with me. (You wanna see the light)**  
**can't they chill and let me be free? (so do i)**  
**can't i take away all this pain. (you wanna see the light)**  
**i try to every night, all in vain... in vain.**  
**Sometimes i cannot take this place.**  
**sometimes it's my life i can't taste.**  
**Sometimes i cannot feel my face.**  
**You'll never see me fall from grace**  
**something takes a part of me.**  
**you and I were meant to be.**  
**A cheap fuck for me to lay**  
**something takes a part of me.**  
**feeling like a freak on a leash. (You wanna see the light)**  
**feeling like i have no release. (so do i)**  
**how many times have i felt diseased? (You wanna see the light)**  
**nothing in my life is free... is free**  
**chorus**  
**boom Na da mmm dum Na ema**  
**da boom Na da mmm dum Na ema**  
**go!**  
**So...fight! Something on the...**  
**fight...some things they fight**  
**so...something on the...**  
**fight...some things they fight**  
**fight...something of the**  
**no...Some things they fight**  
**fight...something of the...**  
**Fight...some things they fight**  
**chorus**  
**part of me...**

La **10º** cancion se llama **falling away for me**

**Hey i'm feeling tired**  
**my time is gone today**  
**you flirt with suicide**  
**sometimes that's ok**  
**hear what others say**  
**i'm here standing hollow**  
**falling away from me**  
**falling away from me**  
**day is here fading**  
**that's when i would say**  
**i flirt with suicide**  
**sometimes kill the pain**  
**i can always say**  
**'it's gonna be better tomorrow'**  
**falling away from me**  
**falling away from me**  
**Beating me down**  
**beating me beating me**  
**down, down**  
**into the ground**  
**screaming so sound**  
**beating me, beating me**  
**down, down**  
**into the ground**  
**(falling away from me)**  
**it's spinning round and round**  
**(falling away from me)**  
**it's lost and can't be found**  
**(falling away from me)**  
**it's spinning round and round**  
**(falling away from me)**  
**so down**  
**Beating me down**  
**beating me, beating me**  
**down, down**  
**into the ground**  
**screaming so sound**  
**beating me, beating me**  
**down, down**  
**into the ground**  
**Pressing me, they won't go away**  
**so i pray, go away**  
**It's falling away from me**  
**Beating me down**  
**beating me, beating me**  
**down, down**  
**into the ground**  
**screaming so sound**  
**beating me, beating me**  
**down, down**  
**into the ground**

-muy bien la **11º** cancion se llama **get up**

**Am clearly broken**  
**And no one knows what to do**  
**Pieces of the puzzles don't fit so i'm coming into you**  
**Itching is a pulse inside**  
**Screaming out to come alive**  
**It's just you and i**  
**It's time to**

**Times are looking grim these days**  
**Holding on to everything**  
**It's hard to draw the line**

**Shut the fuck up, get up [x3]**

**I can't wait to rip my eyes out and look at you**  
**Peace through pain is trash**  
**Especially when it's done by you**

**Itching is a pulse inside**  
**Screaming out to come alive**  
**It's just you and i**  
**It's time to**

**Times are looking grim these days**  
**Holding on to everything**  
**It's hard to draw the line**  
**And i, i'm hiding in this empty space**  
**Tortured by my memories**  
**Of what i left behind**

**Shut the fuck up, get up [x3]**

**Shut**  
**Up**

**Times are looking grim these days**  
**Holding on to everything**  
**It's hard to draw the line**  
**And i, i'm hiding in this empty space**  
**Tortured by my memories**  
**Of what i left behind**

**Shut the fuck up, get up [x3]**

La cancion **12º** se llama **Make me bad**

**am watching the rise and fall of my salvation**  
**There's so much shit around me**  
**Such a lack of compassion**

**I thought it would be fun and games**  
**(it would be fun and games)**  
**Instead it's all the same**  
**(it's all the same)**  
**I want something to do**  
**Need to feel sickness**  
**In You**

**I feel the reason, as it's leaving me**  
**No, not again**  
**It's quite deceiving, as I'm feeling**  
**The flesh made me bad**

**All I do is look for you**  
**And when I fix you**  
**Needed to, just to get some sort of attention**  
**Attention**

**What does it mean to you**  
**For me, it's something I just do**  
**I want something**  
**I need to feel the sickness in you**

**I feel the reason, as it's leaving me**  
**No, not again**  
**It's quite deceiving, as I'm feeling**  
**The flesh made me bad (four times)**

La cancion **13º** se llama** twited transistor**

**Hey you, hey you, Devil's little sister**  
**Listening to your twisted transistor**  
**Hold it between your legs**  
**Turn it up, turn it up**  
**The wind is coming through**  
**Can't get enough**

**A lonely life where no one understands you**  
**But don't give up because the music do**  
**Music do!  
**

**Because the music do**  
**And then it its reaching**  
**Inside you forever preaching**  
**Fuck you too**  
**Your screams will wisper**  
**Hang on you**  
**Twisted transistor**

**Hey you, hey you, finally you get it**  
**The world it can eat you if you let it**  
**And as your tits fall off**  
**Your dress, your dress**  
**But when she's coming through**  
**You're in a mess**

**Because the music do**  
**And then it its reaching**  
**Inside you forever preaching**  
**Fuck you too**  
**Your screams will wisper**  
**Hang on you**  
**Twisted transistor**  
**Music do!  
**

**Hey you, hey you, this won't hurt a bit**  
**This won't hurt a bit, this won't hurt!**  
**Says who? Says who?**  
**I'm not the timeless bitch**  
**I'm not the timeless bitch, I'm not the time!**  
**Just let me be**  
**Between you and them things!**

**Because the music do**  
**And then it it's reaching**  
**inside you forever preaching**  
**fuck you too**  
**your screams will wisper**  
**Hang on you**  
**twisted transistor**

La cancion **14º** es **evolution**

I**'m digging' with my fingertips**  
**I'm ripping at the ground I stand upon**  
**I'm searching for fragile bones**  
**Evolution**

**I'm never gonna be refined**  
**Keep trying but I won't assimilate**  
**Sure we have come far in time**  
**watch the bow break**

**And I'm sorry that I don't believe**  
**by the evidence that I see**  
**That there's any hope left for me**  
**It's evolution**  
**Just evolution**

**And I, I do not dare deny**  
**the basic beast inside**  
**It's right here**  
**It's controlling my mind**  
**And why do I deserve to die**  
**and I'm dominated by**  
**This animal thats locked up inside**

**Close up to get a real good view**  
**I'm betting that the species will survive**  
**Hold tight, I'm getting inside you**  
**Evolution**  
**And when were gonna find these bones**  
**They're gonna want to keep them in a jar**  
**the number one virus caused by**  
**Procreation**

**And the planet may go astray**  
**in a million years they'll say**  
**Those mother****** were all deranged**  
**It's evolution**  
**Just evolution**

**And I, I do not dare deny**  
**the basic beast inside**  
**It's right here**  
**It's controlling my mind**  
**And why do I deserve to die**  
**I'm dominated by**  
**This animal thats locked up inside**

**Take a look around**  
**Nothing much has changed**  
**Take a look around**  
**Nothing much has changed**  
**Take a look around [x3]**  
**Nothing much has changed**  
**Take a look around [x2]**  
**Nothing much has changed**  
**Take a look around [x2]**  
**Nothing much has changed**  
**Take a look around**

**I, I do not dare deny**  
**the basic beast inside**  
**It's right here**  
**It's controlling my mind**  
**And why do I deserve to die**  
**I'm dominated by**  
**This animal that's locked up inside**

**Why**  
**Why do I deserve to die?**

La proxima cancion **15º** es **Tear Away**

**I'm tearing away**  
**Pieces are falling I can't seem to make them stay**  
**You run away**  
**Faster and faster you can't seem to get away**  
**Break**  
**Hope there's a reason**  
**For questions unanswered I just don't see everything**  
**Yes I'm inside you**  
**Tell me how does it feel to feel like this**  
**Just like I do**  
**I don't care about anyone else but me**  
**I don't care about anyone**  
**I don't care about anyone else but me**  
**I don't care about anyone**  
**Do I really want this**  
**Sometimes I scare myself I just can't let it go**  
**Can you believe it**  
**Everything happens for reasons I just don't know**  
**I don't care about anyone else but me**  
**I don't care about anyone**  
**I don't care about anyone else but me**  
**I don't care about anyone or anything**  
**I don't care about anyone but me**  
**God damn I love me**  
**I don't care about anyone else but me**  
**I don't care about anyone**  
**I don't care about anyone else but me**  
**I don't care about anyone or anything**  
**I don't care about anyone else but me**  
**I don't care about anyone**

-la cancion **16º** se llama **the game**

**Time to play the Game**  
**Time to play the Game**  
**Time to play... THE GAME!**

**It's all about The Game, before life can rest...**  
**Your failure is my success...**  
**It's all about control... will you make it?**  
**I WILL DELIVER THE PAIN YOU CAN'T TAKE IT!**

**I'm in control, I Am Your Pain...**  
**After this you won't be the same...**  
**This is My Time, I make the rules.**  
**YOU MESS WITH THIS AND YOU DIE LIKE A FOOL!**

**(Pain!)**  
**Here comes the pain!**  
**(Pain!)**  
**Here comes the pain!**  
**(Pain!)**  
**Here comes the pain!**  
**(Pain!)**  
**Here comes the pain!**  
**Time to play the Game!**

**I am the debt that can't be paid...**  
**You're going down in flames...**  
**This is the time I cannot lose.**  
**LIVE OR DIE YOU'LL HAVE TO CHOOSE!**

**It's all about me; I am The One...**  
**Soon you'll see there's nowhere to run...**  
**I am the threat that is so real.**  
**THROUGH THE BLOOD AND THE SWEAT, THE PAIN YOU WILL FEEL!**

**(Pain!)**  
**Here comes the pain!**  
**(Pain!)**  
**Here comes the pain!**  
**(Pain!)**  
**Here comes the pain!**  
**(Pain!)**  
**Here comes the pain!**

**Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide...**  
**Now it's time to die...**  
**I am the pain, I am The Game...**  
**YOU WON'T FORGET MY NAME!**

**Time to feel the pain**  
**Time to feel the pain**  
**Time to feel the pain**  
**GO!**

**TIME TO PLAY THE GAME!**  
**TIME TO PLAY THE GAME!**  
**TIME TO PLAY THE GAME!**  
**TIME TO PLAY THE GAME!**

**(Pain!)**  
**Here comes the pain!**  
**(Pain!)**  
**Here comes the pain!**  
**(Pain!)**  
**Here comes the pain!**  
**(Pain!)**  
**Here comes the pain!**  
**(Pain!)**  
**Time to play the Game!**  
**(Pain!)**  
**Time to play the Game!**  
**(PAIN!)**

-la cancion **17º** se llama **bodies**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**  
**Let the bodies hit the floor**  
**Let the bodies hit the floor**  
**Let the bodies hit the floor Beaten why for**  
**Can't take much more**  
**One - Nothing wrong with me**  
**Two - Nothing wrong with me**  
**Three - Nothing wrong with me**  
**Four - Nothing wrong with me**  
**One - Something's got to give**  
**Two - Something's got to give**  
**Three - Something's got to give**  
**Now**  
**Let the bodies hit the floor**  
**Push me again**  
**This is the end**  
**Skin against skin blood and bone**  
**You're all by yourself but you're not alone**  
**You wanted in now you're here**  
**Driven by hate consumed by fear**  
**Let the bodies hit the floor**

La cancion **18º** se llama **down from the sky**

**A chasm grows**  
**In the cavity of serpentine teeth**  
**Hunger pangs strike**  
**For the sweet feast of innocent blood**  
**Of innocent bloodshed**  
**Now here we go**

**The vampires feed off the wars of mankind**

**Growing fat on the throne of an empire**  
**Tyrant rules with the threat of a great fire**

**I've opened up my eyes**  
**Seen the world for what it's worth**  
**Tears rain down from the sky**  
**They'll blow it all to bits**  
**To prove whose god wields all the power**  
**Fire rains down from the sky**

**The gaping wounds**  
**Hemorrhaging the blood from which they feast**  
**Eat us alive**  
**Consume to feed a hunger with no**  
**A hunger with no end**  
**Let's fucking go**

**The vampires feed off the wars of mankind**

**Growing fat on the throne of an empire**  
**Tyrant rules with the threat of a great fire**

**I've opened up my eyes**  
**Seen the world for what it's worth**  
**Tears rain down from the sky**  
**They'll blow it all to bits**  
**To prove whose god wields all the power**  
**Fire rains down from the sky**

**This battle's not the same which they have led us**  
**to believe**  
**A synthesis of propaganda, terror and deceit**  
**We are the cattle; they the slaughter; our meat:**  
**gasoline**

**They pump us through the machine's valves**  
**to cleanse the world's "disease"**  
**We are the ammunition that will cause all life**  
**to cease**

**Annihilate**  
**All those who stand in their way**  
**Obliterate**  
**They'll rain their holocaust down from the sky**  
**The vampires feed off the wars of mankind**  
**Growing fat on the throne of an empire**  
**Tyrant rules with the threat of a great fire**

**I've opened up my eyes**  
**Seen the world for what it's worth**  
**Tears rain down from the sky**  
**They'll blow it all to bits**  
**To prove whose god wields all the power**  
**Fire rains down from the sky**

**Annihilate**

**All those who stand in their way**  
**Obliterate**  
**They'll rain their holocaust down from the sky**

**La cancion 19º se llama left behind**

**I've known faces that have disappeared in time**  
**find me wrapped in glass and slowly soaked in lime**  
**all my friends have pictures made to make you cry**  
**i've seen this and wondered what i've done to**  
**calcify...**

**(i ignore you)**  
**as i close my eyes, i feel it all slipping away**  
**(i come toward you)**  
**we all got left behind, we let it all slip away**

**i can't stand to see your thalidomide robot face**  
**don't even try it! you had be a liar just to**  
**infiltrate me - i'm still drowning**

**(i ignore you)**  
**as i close my eyes, i feel it all slipping away**  
**(i come toward you)**  
**we all got left behind, we let it all slip away**

**take...this...away...**  
**i can feel it on my mouth**  
**i can taste you on my fingers**  
**i can hear you like the holy ghost**  
**and kill you if you get too close**

La cancion **20º** se llama** this fire burns**

**YEAH!**

**Yeah**

**All I've ever wanted was destiny to be fulfilled**  
**It is in my hands, I must not fail, I must not fail**

**Even through the darkest days**  
**This fire burns always**  
**This fire burns always**

**This is the proving ground**  
**Misery begins to rise**  
**Turn away from yesterday**  
**Tomorrow's in my eyes (Oh!)**

**Nevermore to be held down**  
**By the waves against me**  
**Nevermore to be cast aside**  
**This day is mine**

**Even through the darkest days**  
**This fire burns always**  
**This fire burns always**

**I will not be denied in this final hour**  
**I will not be denied, this day is mine**  
**This passion inside me is burning (Is burning)**  
**This passion inside me is burning (Is burning)**

**Even through the darkest days**  
**This fire burns always (always)**  
**This fire burns (fire burns) always**  
**Always (always)**

La cancion **21º** se llama **psychosocial**

**I did my time, and I want out!**  
**So abusive faith!**  
**It doesn't cut; this soul is not so vibrant.**  
**The reckoning, the sickening.**  
**Back at your subversion.**  
**Pseudo-sacred sick before dawn.**  
**Go to your deserts, go dig your graves!**  
**Then fill your mouth with all the money you will save.**  
**Sinking in, getting smaller again.**  
**I'm done! It has begun; I'm not the only one!**

**And the rain will kill us all.**  
**Throw ourselves against the wall.**  
**But no-one else can see.**  
**The preservation of the martyr in me.**

**Psychosocial, Psychosocial, Psychosocial.**  
**Psychosocial, Psychosocial, Psychosocial.**

**There are cracks in the road we lay.**  
**But we're the devil filth, the secret death gone mad.**  
**This is nothing new, but would we kill it all?**  
**The hate was all we had!**  
**Who needs another mess, we could start over.**  
**Just look me in the eyes and say I'm wrong!**  
**Now there's only emptiness, burn elicit self-threat.**  
**I think we're done; I'm not the only one!**

**And the rain will kill us all.**  
**Throw ourselves against the wall.**  
**But no-one else can see.**  
**The preservation of the martyr in me.**

**Psychosocial, Psychosocial, Psychosocial.**  
**Psychosocial, Psychosocial, Psychosocial.**

**Fate! Cannot catch this lie, (Psychosocial)**  
**I've tried to tell you thrice! (Psychosocial)**  
**Your hurtful lies are giving out. (Psychosocial)**  
**Can't stop the killing, I can't help it. (Psychosocial)**  
**If it's something secret. (Psychosocial)**  
**Is this what you want? (Psychosocial)**  
**I'm not the only one!**

**And the rain will kill us all.**  
**Throw ourselves against the wall.**  
**But no-one else can see.**  
**The preservation of the martyr in me**

La **22º** cancion es **all over me**

**omething i just might regret**  
**something you will not forget**  
**maybe i should throw away**  
**everything i've learned today**  
**All over me**  
**Pushing forward from the truth**  
**maybe it's me and maybe it's you**  
**sometimes i don't know myself**  
**28 years straight to hell**  
**All over me**  
**There's something changing in me**  
**there's something growing in me**  
**there's something changing in me**  
**there's something growing inside of me**  
**Go away**  
**don't want this**

-la **23º** cancion se llama **wait and bleed**

**I've felt the hate rise up in me**  
**Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves**  
**I wander out where you can't see**  
**Inside my shell I wait and bleed**

**I've felt the hate rise up in me**  
**Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves**  
**I wander out where you can't see**  
**Inside my shell I wait and bleed**

**GOODBYE!**

**I wipe it off the tile, the light is brighter this time**  
**Everything is 3-D blasphemy**  
**My eyes are red and gold, the hair is standing straight up**  
**This is not the way I pictured me**  
**I can't control my shakes!**  
**How the hell did I get here?**  
**Something about this, so very wrong**  
**I have to laugh out loud, I wish I didn't like this**  
**Is it a dream or a memory?**

**I've felt the hate rise up in me**  
**Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves**  
**I wander out where you can't see**  
**Inside my shell I wait and bleed**

**Get outta my head cuz i don't need this!**  
**Why didn't I see this?**  
**I'm a victim Manchurian Candidate**  
**I have sinned by just_  
__[ From: .net ]_**  
**Makin my mind up and taking your breath away**

**I've felt the hate rise up in me**  
**Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves**  
**I wander out where you can't see**  
**Inside my shell I wait and bleed**

**I've felt the hate rise up in me**  
**Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves**  
**I wander out where you can't see**  
**Inside my shell I wait and bleed**

**GOODBYE!**

**You haven't learned a thing**  
**I haven't changed a thing**  
**The flesh was in my bones**  
**The pain runs always free**

**You haven't learned a thing**  
**I haven't changed a thing**  
**The flesh was in my bones**  
**The pain runs always free**

**I've felt the hate rise up in me**  
**Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves**  
**I wander out where you can't see**  
**Inside my shell I wait and bleed**

**I've felt the hate rise up in me**  
**Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves**  
**I wander out where you can't see**  
**Inside my shell I wait and bleed**

**Orrrrrhhharhhhhhh**

**And it waits for you!**

-la cancion **24º **se llama **chop suey **espero que les guste

**Wake up **  
** Grab a brush and put a little (makeup) **  
** Grab a brush and put a little **  
** Hide the scars to fade away the (shakeup) **  
** Hide the scars to fade away the **  
** Why'd you leave the keys upon the table? **  
** Here you go create another fable **  
** You wanted to **  
** Grab a brush and put a little makeup **  
** You wanted to **  
** Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup **  
** You wanted to **  
** Why'd you leave the keys upon the table? **  
** You wanted to **  
** I don't think you trust **  
** In, my, self righteous suicide **  
** I, cry, when angels deserve to die, DIE **  
** Wake up **  
** Grab a brush and put a little (makeup) **  
** Grab a brush and put a little **  
** Hide the scars to fade away the (shakeup) **  
** Hide the scars to fade away the **  
** Why'd you leave the keys upon the table? **  
** Here you go create another fable **  
** You wanted to **  
** Grab a brush and put a little makeup **  
** You wanted to **  
** Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup **  
** You wanted to **  
** Why'd you leave the keys upon the table? **  
** You wanted to **  
** I don't think you trust **  
** In, my, self righteous suicide **  
** I, cry, when angels deserve to die **  
** In, my, self righteous suicide **  
** I, cry, when angels deserve to die **  
** Father, father, father, father **  
** Father into your hands, I commend my spirit **  
** Father into your hands **  
** why have you forsaken me **  
** In your eyes forsaken me **  
** In your thoughts forsaken me **  
** In your heart forsaken, me oh **  
** Trust in my self righteous suicide **  
** I, cry, when angels deserve to die **  
** In my self righteous suicide **  
** I, cry, when angels deserve to die **

-la cancion **25º **se llama **Toxicity **

**Conversion, software version seven-point-oh**  
** Looking at life through the eyes of a tire hub**  
** Eating seeds as a pastime activity**  
** The toxicity of our city, of our city**

** You, what, do you own the world?**  
** How do you own disorder, disorder?**  
** Now, somewhere between the sacred silence**  
** Sacred silence and sleep**  
** Somewhere between the sacred silence and sleep**  
** Disorder, disorder, disorder**

** More wood for their fires, loud neighbors**  
** Flashlight reveries caught in the headlights of a truck**  
** Eating seeds as a pastime activity**  
** The toxicity of our city, of our city**

** Now, what, do you own the world?**  
** How do you own disorder, disorder?**  
** Now, somewhere between the sacred silence**  
** Sacred silence and sleep**  
** Somewhere between the sacred silence and sleep**  
** Disorder, disorder, disorder**

** You, what do you own the world?**  
** How do you own disorder?**  
** Now, somewhere between the sacred silence**  
** Sacred silence and sleep**  
** Somewhere, between the sacred silence and sleep**  
** Disorder, disorder, disorder**

** When I became the sun**  
** I shone life into the man's hearts**  
** When I became the sun**  
** I shone life into the man's hearts **

La cancion **26º**se llama **hypnotize**

**Why don't you ask the kids at Tiananmen square?**  
** Was Fashion the reason why they were there?**

** They disguise it, Hypnotize it**  
** Television made you buy it**

** I'm just sitting in my car and waiting for my...**

** She's scared that I will take her away from there**  
** Her dreams that her country left with no one there**

** Mezmerize the simple minded**  
** Propaganda leaves us blinded**

** I'm just sitting in my car and waiting for my girl**  
** I'm just sitting in my car and waiting for my girl**

** I'm just sitting in my car and waiting for my girl**  
** I'm just sitting in my car and waiting for my**

** Girl**

la cancion **27º** se llama **BYOB** espero q les guste

**WHY DO THEY ALWAYS SEND THE POOR!**  
** Barbarisms by Barbaras**  
** With pointed heels.**  
** Victorious, victories kneel.**  
** For brand new spankin' deals.**  
** Marching forward hypocritic**  
** And hypnotic computers.**  
** You depend on our protection,**

** Yet you feed us lies from the table cloth.**  
** La la la la la la la la la,**  
** Everybody's going to the party have a real good time.**  
** Dancing in the desert blowing up the sunshine.**

** Kneeling roses disappearing,**  
** Into Moses' dry mouth,**  
** Breaking into Fort Knox,**  
** Stealing our intentions,**  
** Hangars sitting dripped in oil,**  
** Crying FREEDOM!**

** Handed to obsoletion,**  
** Still you feed us lies from the table cloth.**  
** La la la la la la la la la,**  
** Everybody's going to the party have a real good time.**  
** Dancing in the desert blowing up the sunshine.**  
** Everybody's going to the party have a real good time.**  
** Dancing in the desert blowing up the sunshine.**

** Blast off, it's party time,**  
** And we don't live in a fascist nation,**  
** Blast off, it's party time,**  
** And where the fuck are you?**  
** Where the fuck are you?**  
** Where the fuck are you?**

** Why don't presidents fight the war?**  
** Why do they always send the poor?**  
** Why don't presidents fight the war?**  
** Why do they always send the poor? **

** Kneeling roses disappearing,**  
** Into Moses' dry mouth,**  
** Breaking into Fort Knox,**  
** Stealing our intentions,**  
** Hangars sitting dripped in oil,**  
** Crying FREEDOM!**

** Handed to obsoletion,**  
** Still you feed us lies from the tablecloth.**  
** La la la la la la la la la,**  
** Everybody's going to the party have a real good time.**  
** Dancing in the desert blowing up the sunshine.**  
** Everybody's going to the party have a real good time.**  
** Dancing in the desert blowing up the sun**

** Where the fuck are you!**  
** Where the fuck are you!**

** Why don't presidents fight the war?**  
** Why do they always send the poor?**  
** Why don't presidents fight the war?**  
** Why do they always send the poor? **  
** Why, do, they always send the poor **  
** They only send the poor **

La cancion **28º** se llama **diary of jane** esp que les guste

**If I had to  
I would put myself right beside you  
So let me ask  
Would you like that?  
Would you like that?**

**And I don't mind**  
**If you say this love is the last time**  
**So now I'll ask**  
**Do you like that?**  
**Do you like that?**

**No**

**Something's getting in the way**  
**Something's just about to break**  
**I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane**  
**So tell me how it should be**

**Try to find out what makes you tick**  
**As I lie down**  
**Sore and sick**  
**Do you like that?**  
**Do you like that?**

**There's a fine line between love and hate**  
**And I don't mind**  
**Just let me say that I like that**  
**I like that**

**Something's getting in the way**  
**Something's just about to break**  
**I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane**  
**As I burn another page**  
**As I look the other way**  
**I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane**  
**So tell me how it should be**

**Desperate, I will crawl**  
**Waiting for so long**  
**No love, there is no love**  
**Die for anyone**  
**What have I become**

**Something's getting in the way**  
**Something's just about to break**  
**I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane**  
**As I burn another page**  
**As I look the other way**  
**I still try to find my place**  
**In the diary of Jane**

-la cancion **29º** se llama **Follow Me**

**I'm losing sight **  
**don't count on me **  
**I chase the sun **  
**it chases me **

**you know my name **  
**you know my face **  
**you'd know my heart **  
**if you knew my place **  
**I'll walk straight down **  
**as far as I can go **

**I follow you, **  
**you follow me **  
**I don't know why **  
**you lie so clean **  
**I'll break right through the irony **

**Enlighten me **  
**reveal my fate **  
**just cut these strings **  
**that hold me safe **

**you know my head **  
**you know my gaze **  
**you'd know my heart **  
**if you knew your place **  
**I'll walk straight down **  
**as far as I can go **

**I follow you **  
**you follow me **  
**I don't know why **  
**you lie so clean **  
**I'll break right through the irony **

**Cure **  
**this **  
**Wait **  
**I **  
**I hate this wait **  
**I hate this wait **

**I follow you **  
**you follow me **  
**I don't know why **  
**you lie so clean **  
**I'll break right through the irony **  
**I don't know why **  
**I don't know why **  
**I follow you **  
**you follow me **  
**I don't know why **  
**you lie so clean **  
**I'll break right through the irony **

-la cancion **30º** se llama **dance with the devil**

**Here I stand, helpless and left for dead. **

**Close your eyes, so many days go by. **  
**Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right. **

**I believe in you, I can show you that **  
**I can see right through all your empty lies. **

**I won't stay long, in this world so wrong. **

**Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight. **  
**Don't you dare look at him in the eye, **  
**as we dance with the devil tonight? **

**Trembling, crawling across my skin. **  
**Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine. **

**I believe in you, I can show you that **  
**I can see right through all your empty lies. **

**I won't last long, in this world so wrong. **  
**Hold on. Hold on. **  
**Hold on. Hold on. **

la cancion **30º **se llama **blow me away**

**they fall in line  
one at a time  
ready to play  
i can't see them anyway  
no time to lose  
we've got to move  
steady the hand  
i am losing site again**

**fire your guns**  
**it's time to roll**  
**blow me away**  
**i will stay, unless i may**  
**after the fall**  
**we'll shake it off**  
**show me the way**

**only the strongest will survive**  
**lead me to heaven, will we die**  
**i am the shadow on the wall**  
**i'll be the one to save us all**

**there's nothing left**  
**so save your breath**  
**lying awake**  
**caught inside this tidal wave**  
**your cover's blown**  
**no where to go**  
**only your fate**  
**only i will walk away**

**fire your guns**  
**it's time to roll**  
**blow me away**  
**i will stay, unless i may**  
**after the fall**  
**we'll shake it off**  
**show me the way**

**only the strongest will survive**  
**lead me to heaven, will we die**  
**i am the shadow on the wall**  
**i'll be the one to save us all**  
**Wanted it back**  
**don't fight me now**

-la cancion **31º** se llama **Evil Angel** y esta dedicada a mis amigos

**Holding it together, birds of a feather, nothing-full  
eyes and crooked wings. I have the answer,  
spreading the cancer, you are the face inside me.**

**No, don't leave me to die here, help me survive here.**  
**And no, don't remember, remember.**

**Put me to sleep evil angel.**  
**Open your wings evil angel.**

**I'm a believer, nothing could be worse, all these**  
**imaginary friends. Hiding betrayal, driving the**  
**natal,**  
**hoping to find the savior.**

**No, don't leave me to die here, help me survive here.**  
**Alone, don't surrender, surrender.**

**Put me to sleep evil angel.**  
**Open your wings evil angel.**  
**Fly over me evil angel.**  
**Why can't I breathe evil angel?**

-la cancion **32º** se llama **enter sandman**

**Say your prayers little one  
don't forget, my son  
to include everyone**

tuck you in, warm within  
keep you free from sin  
till the sandman he comes

sleep with one eye open  
gripping your pillow tight

exit light  
enter night  
take my hand  
off to never never land

something's wrong, shut the light  
heavy thoughts tonight  
and they aren't of snow white

dreams of war, dreams of liars  
dreams of dragon's fire

and of things that will bite

sleep with one eye open  
gripping your pillow tight

exit light  
enter night  
take my hand  
off to never never land

now I lay me down to sleep  
pray the lord my soul to keep  
if I die before I wake  
pray the lord my soul to take

hush little baby, don't say a word  
and never mind that noise you heard  
it's just the beast under your bed,  
in your closet, in your head

exit light  
enter night  
grain of sand

exit light  
enter night  
take my hand  
we're off to never never land

-la cancion **33º** se llama **nothing elese matters**

So close no matter how far  
couldn't be much more from the heart  
forever trusting who we are  
and nothing else matters

never opened myself this way  
life is ours, we live it our way  
all these words I don't just say  
and nothing else matters

trust I seek and I find in you  
every day for us something new  
open mind for a different view  
and nothing else matters

never cared for what they do  
never cared for what they know  
but I know

so close no matter how far  
couldn't be much more from the heart  
forever trusting who we are  
and nothing else matters  
never cared for what they do  
never cared for what they know  
but I know

never opened myself this way  
life is ours, we live it our way  
all these words I don't just say

trust I seek and I find in you  
every day for us something new  
open mind for a different view  
and nothing else matters

never cared for what they say  
never cared for games they play  
never cared for what they do  
never cared for what they know  
and I know

so close no matter how far  
couldn't be much more from the heart  
forever trusting who we are  
no nothing else matters

-la cancion **34º **se llama **masters of puppets**

**End of passion play, crumbling away  
I'm your source of self-destruction  
Veins that pump with fear, sucking darkest clear  
Leading on your death's construction**

Taste me, you will see  
More is all you need  
You're dedicated to  
How I'm killing you

Come crawling faster  
Obey your master  
Your life burns faster  
Obey your master  
Master

Master of puppets, I'm pulling your strings  
Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams  
Blinded by me, you can't see a thing  
Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream  
Master  
Master  
Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream  
Master  
Master

Needlework the way, never you betray  
Life of death becoming clearer  
Pain monopoly, ritual misery  
Chop your breakfast on a mirror

Taste me you will see  
More is all you need  
You're dedicated to  
How I'm killing you

Come crawling faster  
Obey your master  
Your life burns faster  
Obey your master  
Master

Master of puppets, I'm pulling your strings  
Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams  
Blinded by me, you can't see a thing  
Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream  
Master  
Master  
Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream  
Master  
Master

Master, master  
Where's the dreams that I've been after?  
Master, master  
You promised only lies  
Laughter, laughter  
All I hear and see is laughter  
Laughter, laughter  
Laughing at my cries  
Fix me

Hell is worth all that, natural habitat  
Just a rhyme without a reason  
Never-ending maze, drift on numbered days  
Now your life is out of season

I will occupy  
I will help you die  
I will run through you  
Now I rule you, too

Come crawling faster  
Obey your master  
Your life burns faster  
Obey your master  
Master

Master of puppets, I'm pulling your strings  
Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams  
Blinded by me, you can't see a thing  
Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream  
Master  
Master  
Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream  
Master  
Master

-la cancion 35º se llama **ONE**

**I Can't Remember Anything  
Can't Tell If this Is True or Dream  
Deep down Inside I Feel to Scream  
this Terrible Silence Stops Me**

Now That the War Is Through with Me  
I'm Waking up  
I Can Not See  
That There Is Not Much Left of Me  
Nothing Is Real but Pain Now

Hold My Breath as I Wish for Death  
Oh Please God,wake Me

Back in the Womb  
its Much Too Real in Pumps Life That I must Feel  
but Can't Look Forward to Reveal  
Look to the Time When I'll Live

Fed Through the Tube That Sticks in Me  
Just like a Wartime Novelty  
Tied to Machines That Make Me  
Be Cut this Life off from Me

Hold My Breath as I Wish for Death  
Oh Please God,wake Me

Now the World Is Gone  
I'm Just One  
Oh God,help Me  
Hold My Breath as I Wish for Death  
Oh Please God Help Me

Darkness  
Imprisoning Me  
All That I See  
Absolute Horror  
I Cannot Live  
I Cannot Die  
Trapped in Myself  
Body My Holding Cell

Landmine  
Has Taken My Sight  
Taken My Speech  
Taken My Hearing  
Taken My Arms  
Taken My Legs  
Taken My Soul  
Left Me with Life in Hell

- la cancion **36º** se llama **the king of kings**

**Behold the King  
The King of Kings  
On your knees dog  
All hail**

Bow down to the  
Bow down to the King  
Bow down to the  
Bow down to the King

The King grinned red  
As he walked from the blaze  
Where the traitor lost both his name and his face  
Through the halls and the corridors  
Stinging in blood  
He tasted his grin and it tasted good  
The King took his head  
Left him broken and dead

Bow down to the  
Bow down to the King  
Bow down to the  
Bow down to the King  
Bow down to the  
Bow down to the King

The King left none living  
None able to tell  
The King took their heads  
And he sent them to hell  
Their screams echoed loud  
In the place of their death  
Ripped open they died  
With their final breath  
They hailed to the King  
The King of Kings

Bow down to the  
Bow down to the King  
Bow down to the  
Bow down to the King  
Bow down to the  
Bow down to the King

Into the dirt  
His will be done  
Now feel your fear  
There can be only one

Bow down  
Bow down  
Bow down to the  
Bow down  
Bow down  
Bow down  
Bow down to the  
Bow down  
Bow down to the  
Bow down to the  
Bow down to the King  
Bow down to the  
Bow down  
Bow down  
Bow down

The King is here  
Now feel your fear  
The King of Kings

All hail  
All hail the King  
On your knees  
On your knees for the King

The King of Kings  
There is only one

**-**cancion **37º **se llama **the GAME**

**It's time to play the game...  
time to play the game! hahaha  
It's all about the game and how you play it.  
all about control and if you can take it.  
all about your debt and if you can pay it.  
it's all about pain and who's gonna make it.  
I am the game, you don't wanna play me.  
i am control, no way you can change me.  
i am heavy debt, no way you can pay me.  
i am the pain and i know you can't take me.  
Look over your shoulder, ready to run.  
like a good little bitch, from a smokin gun.  
i am the game and i make the rules.  
so move on out here and die like a fool.  
try to figure out what my moods gonna be.  
come on over sucker, why don't you ask me?  
don't you forget that the price you can pay  
cause i am the game and i want to play...  
It's time to play the game...hahaha  
time to play the game!  
It's all about the game and how you play it.  
it's all about control and if you can take it.  
it's all about your debt and if you can pay it.  
it's all about pain and who's gonna make it.  
I am the game, you don't wanna play me.  
i am control, there's no way you can change me.  
i am your debt, and you know you can't pay me.  
i am your pain and i know you can't take me.  
Play the game  
your gonna be the same  
your gonna change your name  
your gonna die in flames  
Hahaha  
Time to play the game!  
it's time to play the game...  
it's time to play the game...  
it's time to play the game...  
time to play the game! hahaha**

-cancion **38º** se llama **THIS DARK DAY**

**I'm flushing down pills  
I'm lost in my will  
This has been haunting me way too long  
And I can't rewind  
I'm suffering kind  
I've been abusing way too long  
I'm broken, suffocating**

I'll close my eyes and I'll drift away  
I'll make it through my darkest day  
And I'll sing this song at the top of my lungs  
Until this dark day is done

Now I am trapped in the way  
of all my mistakes  
I've been under for way too long  
I'll sit in my shame  
My hearts starts to race  
The poison lingers in my veins  
I'm broken, suffocating

I'll close my eyes and I'll drift away  
I'll make it through my darkest day  
And I'll sing this song at the top of my lungs  
Until this dark day is done

You said I'll never change  
You said I never had the strength to break away  
But now I've changed  
It's time to take the pain and walk away  
Now to walk away

I'll open my eyes and I'll stay awake  
I made it through my darkest day  
And I'll sing this song at the top of my lungs  
Now that this dark day is done

I'll open my eyes and I'll stay awake  
I made it through my darkest day  
And I'll sing this song at the top of my lungs  
Now that this dark day is done

- La **39º** se llama **we are one **

**We walk alone  
In the unknown  
We live to win another victory  
We are the young  
Dying sons  
We live to change the face of history so be afraid  
It's the price we pay  
The only easy day was yesterday  
So hear our voice,  
We have a choice,  
It's time to face it**

**We are one**  
**We are one**  
**We are one**  
**We will stand together**  
**Number one**  
**Number one**  
**The chosen ones**  
**We are one**  
**We are one**  
**We will fight forever**  
**We are one and we won't tire**

**We are the bold**  
**United souls**  
**We live to win another victory**  
**Our sacred scars**  
**Show who we are**  
**And tell the story of our memories**

**Don't be afraid**  
**It's the price we pay**  
**The only easy day was yesterday**  
**So hear our voice**  
**We have a choice**  
**It's time to face it**

**We are one**  
**We are one**  
**We are one**  
**We will stand together**  
**Number one**  
**Number one**  
**The chosen ones**  
**We are one**  
**We are one**  
**We will fight forever**  
**We are one and we won't tire**

**We walk alone**  
**In the unknown**  
**We live to win another victory**  
**Our sacred scars**  
**Show who we are**  
**It's time to face it**

**So be afraid**  
**It's the price we pay**  
**The only easy day was yesterday**  
**So hear our voice**  
**We have a choice**  
**It's time to face it**

**We are one**  
**We are one**  
**We are one**  
**We will stand together**  
**Number one**  
**Number one**  
**The chosen ones**  
**We are one**  
**We are one**  
**We will fight forever**  
**We are one and we won't tire**

la cancion **40º** se llama **HERO,**dedicada a mi padre y maestro shifu

**I am so high. i can hear heaven.  
i am so high. i can hear heaven.  
no heaven, no heaven dont hear me.  
And they say that a hero can save us.  
im not gonna stand here and wait.  
i'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.  
watch as they all fly away.  
Someone told me love will all save us.  
but how can that be, look what love gave us.  
a world full of killing, and blood-spilling  
that world never came.  
And they say that a hero can save us.  
im not gonna stand here and wait.  
i'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.  
watch as they all fly away.  
Now that the world isnt ending, its love that im sending to you.  
it isnt the love of a hero, and thats why i fear it wont do.**

And they say that a hero can save us.  
im not gonna stand here and wait.  
i'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.  
watch as they all fly away.  
And they're watching us  
(watching us)  
as they all fly away.

-La última cancion de esta noche se llama **BEFOR I FORGET**

**Stapled shut, inside an outside world and I'm**  
**Sealed in tight, bizarre but right at home**  
**Claustrophobic, closing in and I'm**  
**Catastrophic, not again**  
**I'm smeared across the page, and doused in gasoline**  
**I wear you like a stain, yet I'm the one who's obscene**  
**Catch me up on all your sordid little insurrections,**  
**I've got no time to lose, and I'm just caught up in all the cattle**

**Fray the strings**  
**Throw the shapes**  
**Hold your breath**  
**Listen!**

**I am a world before I am a man**  
**I was a creature before I could stand**  
**I will remember before I forget**  
**BEFORE I FORGET THAT!**

**I'm ripped across the ditch, and settled in the dirt and I'm**  
**I wear you like a stitch, yet I'm the one who's hurt**  
**Pay attention to your twisted little indiscretions**  
**I've got no right to win, I'm just caught up all the battles**

**Locked in clutch**  
**Pushed in place**  
**Hold your breath**  
**Listen!**

**I am a world before I am a man**  
**I was a creature before I could stand**  
**I will remember before I forget**  
**BEFORE I FORGET THAT!**

**I am a world before I am a man**  
**I was a creature before I could stand**  
**I will remember before I forget**  
**BEFORE I FORGET THAT!**

**My end**  
**It justifies my means**  
**All I ever do is delay**  
**My every attempt to evade**  
**The end of the road and my end**  
**It justifies my means**  
**All I ever do is delay**  
**My every attempt to evade**  
**THE END OF THE ROAD!**

**I am a world before I am a man**  
**I was a creature before I could stand**  
**I will remember before I forget**  
**BEFORE I FORGET THAT!**

**I am a world before I am a man**  
**I was a creature before I could stand**  
**I will remember before I forget**  
**BEFORE I FORGET THAT!**

**I am a world before I am a man**  
**I was a creature before I could stand**  
**I will remember before I forget**  
**BEFORE I FORGET THAT!**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**  
**Yeah, yeah, yeah, OH!**

-**GRACIAS** grito ella lo más fuerte y sata que pudo

Al terminar ella se despidió de todos, fue con sus amigos al primero que encontró fue a po corrió hacia el abrazándolo con mucho cariño después del abrazo sin querer beso la frente de ella asiendo q él se sonrojara al igual q ella

- tigresa eres la mejor cantante de metal q he visto dijo el panda muy feliz

- gracias po dijo tigresa aun sonrojada pero fue sorprendido por un beso de frente

- po xq me diste un beso en mi frente Pregunto confundida la felina

-tigresa lo hice xq te quiero como amiga dijo el panda

- no me mientas po yo se q lo hiciste xq me amas dijo la felina con una pequeña sonrisa

- que… yo nunca… diría eso dijo el panda nervioso

- po se q tú me amas y sabes una cosita yo te amo mas

Y terminaron con un beso al estilo Hollywood

**FIN**


End file.
